I'd Dance For You
by Unaspirality
Summary: Ken is curious as to where our blonde bishie sneaks off to every night...What Ken finds out, is a little shocking for the soccer player...Yoken...shounen ai (duh) Jenken wins. I love her title.


Name my story for me!!! Please?? I can't think of anything!! ;__; Anyway…have fun with this…I know I did…I wrote it at work yesterday…go me!!

__

Story: Currently Untitled…got a suggestion?

Author: Unaspirality 

Rating: PG-13 for some sexual conduct..  
  
_Disclaimer: The t.v. show Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me...nor does any of the characters...if they did...the show probably wouldn't have as many male viewers...heh._

::Ken's thoughts:: //Yohji's thoughts//

***

It was a beautiful, clear night. Not a cloud in the sky, and our four favorite assassins all had plans for the evening.

Aya was off to Kami-sama knows where. The cold assassin was too much of a hassle to try and figure out. And that icy exterior was enough to put off anyone.

Omi was staying at a 'friend's' house. Though all the other boys knew that the youngest member of Weiss was heading to Nagi's house. The young assassins were not very good at sneaking around.

Yohji, on the other hand, was very good at it, indeed. The playboy was going out tonight, which was nothing unusual. The blonde never seemed to be satisfied with staying in for the evening. Though where exactly he went, night after endless night, was anybody's guess.

And then there was Ken. The adorable little soccer player was normally happy to stay in and watch a game, or whatever happen to catch his eye. However, tonight was different. Instead of throwing on some jammies and curling up on the couch, Ken was in his room primping.

He was wearing tight leather pants, that accentuated his thigh muscles, and ass, a shiny plastic-like sleeveless shirt, that was just a little to short to cover his tummy, and a pair of leather boots. Now you may be asking yourself, why? Why is Ken dressed like this, and where did you get those clothes?

To answer the latter first, Ken refuses to disclose how he got such provocative clothing. As to the former, the brunette has a mission. No, not that kind of mission, this is a mission that doesn't include killing anyone. Manx or Persia didn't give this mission to Kenken. Ken gave the mission to himself. He calls it, 'Operation; find out where it is that Yohji goes off to, night after endless night.'

Yes, Ken does realize that it's a rather longish name for a mission. But Ken likes the name. Plus, he couldn't come up with anything clever that was shorter. So, he decided to state the obvious.

So, Ken is going to follow Yohji tonight. Only problem? The playboy would know if Ken were following him, if he didn't have a proper disguise. So, the clever little soccer player has come up with a foolproof disguise. Kenken will wear sunglasses, _and_ a hat. Not convinced it's foolproof? Just try to imagine Ken in a hat _and_ sunglasses. Totally unrecognizable, right?

Now that the assassins are ready to go out, we join Ken as he sneaks his way down the winding stairs, making sure that Yohji has, indeed, left the building.

Confirming that the blonde is gone, Ken runs to his motorcycle and turns on his tracking device. He mounts it on his dashboard, puts on his helmet, turns on him motorcycle, and begins to follow the little red dot.

After about a half-hour of driving, Ken pulled up to a very strange looking dance club. The outside was decorated with hot pinks, greens, and yellows. Coming from inside this club, was the strangest music, Ken had ever heard. 

Now, the brunette had taken some English classes in high school, enough to realize that whatever music this was, it definitely was _not_ English. Though, it wasn't Japanese, either. Ken found that he didn't understand a word of it.

Thankfully, there wasn't a line, otherwise Ken feared that he wouldn't have been let in. As he entered the club, he wasn't sure what to think. The music had a strange kick to it, which made you want to dance provocatively to it, with lots of grinding. At least that's what Ken gathered, as he watched the people dance.

It wasn't hard to spot Yohji. He was on top of a platform, with a fiery redhead sliding up and down the playboy's leg. Yohji looked to be having quite a lot of fun.

Ken found a place at the bar, and ordered a soda. The bartender looked at him strangely, and handed him the drink. Ken thanked him, and went back to watching Yohji. The brunette watched intently as Yohji changed partners. Ken's Jaw dropped, when he realized that she…well…that she wasn't a she. Yohji was dancing with a man. Ken looked at the tall assassin's previous dance partner, and realized that it was a he, also.

__

::Omg! Yohji is supposed to be a total lady's man. What the hell is going on? I mean, I thought-:: Ken's train of thought was interrupted by someone who seemed to be humping his leg.

Ken turned a surprised face to look at the horny person. It was a guy. Yohji was dancing with guys, guys were humping him, what the hell? _::Is this a gay dance club?:: _He calmly asked the offender to back away from his leg, and politely turned him down on his offer for a dance. He then asked the bartender, "Excuse me. Is this a-a-um…" Ken lowered his voice to a whisper. "Gay bar?"

The bartender laughed and replied, "Of course it is. Didn't you know that before you came in?"

Ken ignored the man and turned back towards the dance floor, feeling quite embarrassed. As he did, his face came in contact with someone's chest. The brunette blushed, and looked up into piercing jade eyes.

"Hey there, sexy." Said the tall blonde. "Why the hat and sunglasses? It's pretty dark in here. How do you see anything?"

Ken tried his best to deepen the sound of his voice, so that Yohji wouldn't recognize it. "Uh…I like to uh…be mysterious."

Yohji cocked an eyebrow at the shorter man. "Alright." He smiled, "Cool with me. Mystery is _sooo _sexy."

__

::What the hell? Yotan's hitting on me! ***mental gasp*** Maybe he knows it's me, and he's trying to get me to confess! No, my disguise is too good. He couldn't possibly know!::

"So…you want to accompany me to the dance floor? I know you've been watching me. I've been watching you."

"Uh…I don't know, Yo-guy!" Ken kicked himself for his slip-up. "I don't really know how to dance like that…"

"Don't worry about it. Just follow my lead, I'm a great dancer, as I'm sure you've already noticed." The blonde replied with a wink.

Although he wasn't entirely sure why, Ken found himself unable to refuse the playboy. So, reluctantly, he agreed.

Yohji took the shorter man's hand, and went back to the dance floor, where they proceeded to dance.

__

::If you can call that dancing:: Ken thought to himself. _::It's more like, having sex with all of your clothes on…with a lot more spinning, of course::_

Yohji spun Ken around again and again. He lifted the smaller man into the air, and twisted him in odd positions. At the end of the song, the playboy made is move. He leaned in, and kissed the brunette square on the lips.

Ken didn't know what to do, so he just went along with it. Yohji's tongue flitted into his mouth, and teased at his own tongue. Then, very hesitantly, Ken brought his tongue to meet the blondes. 

What started out as simple kiss, between two 'strangers', left both boys heaving with passion. Their lips broke apart, and Ken slumped into Yohji's waiting arms, panting.

When the shorter man's head came in contact with Yohji's chest, his hat slid off of his head. Ken gasped, and turned to grad it. However, Yohji caught the brunette's wrist and pulled him back into his arms. He then took of Ken's glasses.

Yohji stared at Ken, as the sunglasses fell to the floor. He brought his hand to his own lips, remembering the intensity of their kiss. _//He knew//_ Thought Yohji. _//He knew, and yet he still kissed me//_

Ken turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Yohji, I can explain! It's not what you think! You see-"

Yohji silenced the soccer player with another impassioned kiss. This time, Yohji wasted no time thrusting his tongue into his teammate's mouth. His hands trailed down Ken's sides, and found their way to the athlete's firm ass. He squeezed, and pulled Ken across his midsection.

Ken was in shock at first. Then he settled into the now familiar taste that was Yohji and Yohji alone. He gasped when the taller man grabbed his ass, then slowly moaned into the kiss. He threw his arms around Yohji's neck and poured his desire into the playboy.

The kiss lasted an eternity, yet was over too soon. Yohji brought both hands to cup Ken's face as he tried to recover from the kiss. "Kenken. I had no idea." Yohji's eyes gleamed with such happiness.

"What do you mean, Yotan? I followed you here to find out where you've been going…"

"You mean, you don't want to…I mean, I thought maybe you wanted to…you know. I mean…I've…for so long, Kenken." Tears gathered at the corners of the blonde's eyes.

Ken gazed into teary soft green orbs with confusion, "Yotan, I…I don't know what to say."

"You've said plenty. I'm sorry, Ken." Yohji leaned down, once more, and kissed his younger teammate. "Forget about it, Ken." Yohji released the shorter man, and walked swiftly into the crowd.

After a few minutes of playing it all back to himself, Ken realized what had just happened. He ran after Yohji, but it was too late, the blonde was no where to be found.

He ran to his motorcycle, and turned on the tracking device. Funny thing was, the red dot indicated that Yohji's car was right in front of him. Ken ran to where Yohji's car should have been, only to find the tracker lying in pieces on the ground. _::Shit! He found it::_

The soccer player got on his motor cycle and proceeded to every club he could find, searching for Yohji's car. After what seemed like hours of driving, Ken spotted the playboy's car parked in a shopping mall parking lot. Yohji was sprawled out across the hood, staring at the stars.

Ken slowly approached his friend, not wanting to upset him. "Yohji?" He stood above the blonde's head. "Thank god I found you. I was worried about you." Ken went to comb through Yohji's hair with his fingers.

Yohji pulled away sharply. "Don't touch me."

"Yotan…I'm sorry. I had no idea how you felt. I followed you to the club, because I wanted to know where you've been going all this time. Then when I got there, you were dancing with those guys, and I didn't know what to think. I mean, I thought that you only dated women. So I thought that you obviously didn't want anyone to know. I mean, why wouldn't I know that you like men? We live together. I figured you were embarrassed. So when you asked me to dance, I couldn't refuse. I mean, if I would have, you'd have been suspicious. No one turns down Kudou Yohji. And then…you kissed me. I mean, at first I was in total shock, but then, I started to like it." Ken blushed. "I-"

"You don't have to pretend you liked it. I told you that I've wanted you for a long time, and I saw the look on your face. You were disgusted with me. But that's okay, Ken. I love you, and you like girls. That's just the way it is. I'll get over it, I just need some time." The assassin stood up and stretched his long legs, then gave a wiry smile.

Ken marched straight up to the taller assassin, and pulled him down into a kiss. It was messy, not at all suave, and kinda offset, but that's not the point. Ken pulled away from the blonde. "Yohji Kudou, I do like girls!" Ken paused. 

"But…I like you too."

"What? But, before…"

"Dammit Yohji, I was in shock! I thought I knew just about everything about you, and then I find out that you go to gay clubs, then you kissed me- what would you have done?" Ken lowered his voice, "I don't know if I love you, Yohji. But I think that I could."

The playboy pulled Ken close to him and held him like it was the last moment they'd be together. "I love you, Ken." He kissed the top of the soccer player's head. "I always have."

****

~owari~


End file.
